simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims 3
CSSPrincipal |versão = 1.69.36.0240xx - Novembro de 2015 |gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |mídia = Digital CD-Rom |classificaçãodejus = 16 |classificaçãopegi = 12 |classificaçãoesrb = T |configuração = veja no site oficial |jogobase = Terceira geração |criatura = Sim Fantasma controlável |vizinhança = Sunset Valley |tema musical = noicon|165px |patch = The Sims 3/Patch |códigos = The Sims 3/Códigos |opiniões = The Sims 3/Opiniões |trilhasonora = Trilha sonora de The Sims 3 |bugs = The Sims 3/Bugs |conteúdodescartado = Conteúdo descartado de The Sims 3 }} 50px|leftThe Sims 3 ou Os Sims 3 é a terceira geração dos Sims. O jogo foi confirmado no dia 2 de novembro de 2006 pelo então diretor financeiro da EA, Warren Jenson, que disse: "Yes, there's a Sims 3 in development and it's likely to be a fiscal '09 title" ("Sim, há um The Sims 3 em desenvolvimento e provavelmente vai ser lançado em 2009."). O lançamento estava inicialmente previsto para 19 de fevereiro de 2009, mas acabou sendo transferido para 4 de Junho de 2009 de modo que o The Sims Studio pudesse melhorar o jogo e a campanha de marketing. Em The Sims 2: Tempo Livre, um computador foi oferecido a cada família por Rod Humble. Este computador tem a característica de integrar o jogo "The Sims 3" para os Sims. Os jogadores podiam então ver as primeiras imagens deste jogo. O site oficial do The Sims 3 também revelou que o jogo iria proporcionar uma melhor personalização e melhorou alguns aspectos do jogo, tais como a personalidade, o Criar um Sim e o Modo Construção. O jogo não exige autenticação online. A proteção é feita como no The Sims 2, isto é, um código introduzido na instalação. Will Wright, o criador de The Sims, não participou da produção do The Sims 3. Jogabilidade Vizinhança A vizinhança do The Sims 3, Sunset Valley, tem cerca de 90 lotes habitados por Sims. Esta vizinhança foi construída antes de Belavista, fundada pela Família Caixão, e particularmente próspera graças à Família Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. Há cerca de vinte lotes jogáveis. O mundo aberto left|150px|link= As maiores alterações neste terceiro capítulo da série The Sims é sem dúvida o mundo aberto. Com efeito, no The Sims 3, o jogador deixará de ser condenado a jogar apenas em uma única parcela, uma casa, ele terá disponível toda a vizinhança. Este mundo aberto permitirá portanto, o jogador tomar um Sim da sua casa ao seu vizinho, por exemplo, sem qualquer tempo de carregamento. A vizinhança está realmente viva, envelhece junto com você, ela evolui durante as suas horas de jogo. A área contém muitos lugares para explorar, como o parque, as lojas, o cinema, etc... O mapa da vizinhança será uma ferramenta valiosa para não ficar perdido na imensidão e o jogador ganhará uma visão geral dos diferentes lotes como pequenos ícones com cores diferentes. Assim, um ícone vermelho vai ser muito dedicado ao trabalho, azul escuro para os espaços comunitários, azul claro para as lojas, laranja para outras casas sims e finalmente verde para o núcleo ativo. *Os Sims mais afastados do centro da cidade vão demorar mais tempo para chegar ao trabalhoThe Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008). *Os Sims podem ter festas na piscina públicaThe Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008). * Os Sims têm mais lugares para fazer Oba-Oba e têm chances de serem pegos de roupa íntima. * A área da cidade onde o Sim quer viver também depende da sua rendaThe Sims 3 Blog (18 de Outubro de 2008). Há também novos eventos em The Sims 3, tais como concertos de música, de filmes, de festas na piscina, de churrascos, de eventos esportivos, de pesca, ao ar livre, e os protestos fora da Câmara Municipal. Quando um adolescente ou uma criança voltam da escola, haverá uma chance de que ele convide um amigo, há também uma chance de que o adolescente ou a criança ser convidada por um amigo. O jogador pode recusar o convite, se quiser. Criar um Mundo O Criar um Mundo é uma ferramenta que dá ao jogador a capacidade de criar e compartilhar novos mundos únicos para The Sims 3. Ele permite aos jogadores criar vizinhanças personalizadas, assim como no The Sims 2, embora de forma mais aprofundada. Foi lançado em 16 de dezembro de 2009 e está disponível para download gratuito a partir de The Sims 3 Store se você tiver uma conta lá e é exclusivo para o PC. Permite: *Projetar mundos inteiros para seus Sims, desde a escolha de padrões de terreno e estradas até a inclusão de lotes, vegetação e destaques como caixas d'água e faróis.. *Ampliar suas opções de paisagismo e construção com a Ferramenta Criar um Mundo The Sims 3 - BETA, com o pacote de expansão The Sims 3 Volta ao Mundo ou com itens do The Sims 3 Store. *Compartilhar seus mundos através do The Sims 3 Exchange. Mundos do The Sims Store Modos de jogo Modo Simulação O jogador tem a habilidade de controlar uma família de cada vez, mas pode facilmente passar de uma família para outra. Todos os sims evoluem e envelhecem juntos, no entanto, é possível parar o envelhecimento entrando em configurações e selecionado "envelhecimento ligado/desligado". O envelhecimento da vizinhança e a evolução dos Sims são dois parâmetros diferentes que podem ser ativados ou desativados independentemente do outro. Esses parâmetros afetam todo a vizinhança e não um único lote. O livre arbítrio também pode ser modulado. Se ativado, 3 níveis de livre arbítrio estarão disponíveis (alta, média e baixa). Este parâmetro também afeta toda a vizinhança. Finalmente, o jogador pode escolher a expectativa de vida para os Sims entre quatro opções: 25, 95, 200 ou 1000 dias sims. Níveis de dificuldade As famílias vão ser atribuídas um nível de dificuldade que depende dos Sims que compõem a família. Este nível depende, sobretudo, as relações do sim, caráter, etc... Por exemplo, um sim mal-humorado que quer muitos amigos vai ser difícil de controlar. Interações com outros Sims Quando os sims interagirem uns com os outros, você aprende mais sobre seu interlocutor. O tipo de relação você tem com o sim (ex: ex-namorado, melhor amigo, etc...), e as suas características, serão exibidas na tela. Modo Compra *Há 8 canais de televisão: Esporte, História, Jardim, Cozinha, Horror, Crianças, Ação, e Amor. A nova expansão Estações disponibiliza um novo canal: Clima, onde a previsão dos próximos 5 dias se encontram *Quando um Sim abre a porta da geladeira, você pode ver a saída do ar frio. *No cavalete, existem três tamanhos de telas. *O Sim pode aprimorar utensílios para terem certos benefícios (inflamável, auto-limpeza, inquebrável, etc...). *O jogador comprar um pato de borracha para acompanharem seus Sims no banho. Ele irá lhe fornecer um modificador de humor positivo, podendo ser encontrado na mercearia ou com o cheat "buydebug". *O jogador pode comprar também um frasco de sabonete líquido, que dará também ao Sim um modificador positivo, além de retirar o estresse. *Em um computador, o Sim do jogador pode encontrar cupons, navegar na web, conferir o clima , jogar xadrez ou videogames ou procurar emprego. Magos da informática podem fazer overclock e invadir computadores. Mal-intencionados podem causar brigas em fóruns online. *Há 10 carros disponíveis. Modo Construção * Existe um botão que lhe permite escolher comprar casas mobiliadas ou não. * A ferramenta de "marreta" foi melhorada -- é possível clicar e arrastar para excluir objetos de uma certa área. * Ao colocar objetos contra a parede diagonal, o objeto posiciona-se perfeitamente. * Há controle deslizante para alterar a altura dos telhados. * O maior tamanho de lote é 64x64. * Existe um botão para pintar ou aplicar papel de parede em uma sala inteira. * É possível ajustar a cor e a intensidade das luzes (interior e exterior). * É possível mudar o piso e as paredes de uma piscina. * O número máximo de andares de uma casa é de 4. * É possível mover objetos para cima e para baixo nas paredes. * É possível girar objetos em 45° ou 90° (segurando a tecla ALT, ao invés de usar um código). * Você pode mover a caixa de correio e colocá-la onde quiser em seu lote. A porta mais próxima à caixa de correio é considerada a porta de entrada para o padrão (mas você pode definir como uma porta de entrada para qualquer porta no andar térreo, clicando sobre ela). Sims The Sims 3 adiciona muitas melhorias para os Sims. Antes de personalização é mais completo e preciso, um sistema de traço de personalidade foi introduzido, e novos desejos de curto e longo prazo e, finalmente, uma inteligência artificial mais potente. Criar um Sim O Criar-Um-Sim vai permitir uma maior personalização do que no CAS do The Sims 2. Tamanho do corpo e da musculatura do Sim podem ser facilmente ajustadas, será possível personalizar o cabelo da raiz até as pontas com muitas cores e também fazer mechas. Meias e sapatos são separados do resto da roupa e são igualmente personalizáveis. Há um total de 22 cortes de cabelo para mulheres e 17 penteados para homens. Há uma variedade de chapéus e acessórios, que também são personalizáveis. O jogador pode escolher o nome completo do Sim, idade, sexo, cor da pele, o corpo, os músculos, etc. Uma barra de cores vai gradualmente escolher uma cor de branco para negra. Mas também é possível criar Sims verdes ou azuis, por exemplo. O CAS tem agora uma nova ferramenta, o Criar um Gêmeo, permitindo, como o próprio nome sugere, para criar um sim idêntico ao que o jogador acabou de criar. É possível escolher os traços de personalidade dos Sims de uma lista de cerca de 60. 2 traços para bebês, 3 traços para crianças, quatro traços para adolescentes e 5 traços para jovens adultos, adultos e idosos. Estas características podem ser alteradas através de uma recompensa. Finalmente, os jogadores podem escolher o tom de voz de sims através de 3 tipos de vozes diferentes. Necessidades The Sims 3, os Sims têm 6 necessidades: Fome, Bexiga, Diversão, Higiene, Social e Energia. Sims cuidam de si mesmos, deixando o jogador se concentrar no progresso da vida simples, sem se preocupar em fazê-lo comer ou dormir. Os Sims têm desejos que você podem ser realizados ou ignorados. Durante o jogo, quando um sim dorme, se deixar o mouse sobre o ícone da cama (ação), ele irá mostrar o tempo restante antes do sono. Gravidez Gravidez em The Sims 3 é semelhante a de The Sims 2. A barriga ficará maior gradualmente. Os Sims agora podem ler livros sobre gravidez e ter aconselhamento médico. As Sims podem também anunciar que estão grávidas para seu cônjuge, família e amigos. Os Sims podem dar à luz em casa ou ir ao hospital (a pé, de bicicleta ou de carro) - não há ambulância para levá-los. Apenas jovens adultos e adultos podem ter filhos, embora os primeiros são mais férteis. Homens podem ser abduzidos por alienígenas com Estações, e podem voltar grávidos. Entretanto, eles não receberão dias de folga. Morte The Sims 3, os Sims podem morrer de velhice, afogamento, choque elétrico, incêndio ou morrer de fome. Uma vez morto, o jogador pode manter a lápide ou movê-la para um cemitério. Com a morte de um Sim, todos os objetos em seu inventário são transferidos para o inventário da família. Sims mortos tornam-se fantasmas, que podem ser controladas através de uma oportunidade no Laboratório de Ciências. Traços Traços fazem parte da personalidade dos Sims. Ao combiná-los, o jogador cria Sims verdadeiramente únicos. Bebes podem ter até dois traços, crianças 3, adolescentes 4. Para cada aniversário do Sim, o jogador pode escolher um traço adicional (se a sua vida correu bem). Um Sim que teve uma vida infeliz receberá um traço aleatório. Algumas características oferecem habilidades especiais e interações especiais. Por exemplo, um Sim com traço artístico terá muito mais facilidade para aumentar a habilidade Pintura do que um Sim qualquer. Desejos O sistema de desejos é semelhante ao The Sims 2. Ao conceder os desejos de um sim, o jogador o fará feliz. Os desejos podem vir de qualquer lugar, eles dependem dos recursos do Sim, do trabalho, habilidades, amigos ou colegas de trabalho. O jogador pode, então, cumprir o desejo de um Sim ou ignorá-lo. Satisfazer determinadas tarefas irá produzir pequenas recompensas e melhorar o humor do Sim. O jogador tem agora a liberdade para escolher ou ignorar os desejos e pode se concentrar no desenrolar da história e nas tomadas de decisões. O Sim simplesmente faz sugestões durante o jogo, e o jogador pode prometer este desejo para evitar que ele desapareça. Habilidades O sistema de habilidades foi melhorado, sucedendo sistema de The Sims 2. Há ainda 10 níveis para cada habilidade. Sims com um nível de habilidade elevada irá desbloquear novas habilidades. Por exemplo, um alto nível na habilidade Culinária desbloqueia receitas, um alto nível na habilidade Pescaria irá fazer o Sim descobrir novas espécies de peixes maiores e/ou mais valiosos. É possível consultar a lista de habilidades através do diário de atividades. Por exemplo, o diário de atividades da habilidade Atlética mostra estatísticas as estatísticas do Sim: distância percorrida durante uma corrida, etc. *Físico *Carisma *Culinária *Pescaria *Jardinagem *Violão *Mecânica *Lógica *Pintura *Escrita *Artes Marciais *Fabricação de Néctar *Fotografia *Invenção *Escultura *Estilismo (Habilidade escondida) *Tatuagem (Habilidade escondida) *Loja de remessa (Habilidade escondida) *Cama elástica (Habilidade escondida) *Gnubb (Habilidade escondida) *Bateria *Baixo *Piano *Mixologia *Alquimia *Ciência *Networking *Arte de Rua *Mergulho *Snorkeling *Tecnologia Avançada *Laser Ritmado Criaturas A criatura presente na base do jogo The Sims 3 é apenas o fantasma controlável. No entanto, algumas expansões adicionam novas criaturas: Múmia , o SimBot , Vampiro , Amigo Imaginário , Gênio , Lobisomem, Fada, Bruxa, Zumbi , Alienígenas , Planta-Sim , Sereia e Plumbot . Com a expansão Sobrenatural, é possível criar um Sim com determinado estado de vida direto do Criar Um Sim (apenas Sim, Fantasma, Vampiro, Lobisomem, Fada, Bruxa, Sereia e Gênio). Carreiras Muitas carreiras apresentadas no The Sims 2 estão presentes no The Sims 3, como a carreira esportiva ou carreira política. O Sim pode procurar um emprego consultando o jornal ou indo diretamente para o edifício dedicado à profissão que ele quer fazer. Sims também podem ganhar dinheiro vendendo sua produção de frutas, vegetais ou legumes, pinturas ou peixes. Finalmente, os Sims podem também optar por trabalhar meio período. Uma vez atingido o topo de uma carreira, não é o fim: se o Sim continuar fazendo um bom trabalho, ganham-se mais Simoleons recebendo novos aumentos salariaisThe Sims 3 Blog (23 Novembre 2008). * Cada carreira tem sua sede própria na vizinhança; * O avanço em uma carreira depende das habilidades, personalidade, relações com colegas de trabalho e chefe e até mesmo determinados objetivos a serem alcançados (por exemplo, levar trabalho para casa); * O jogador pode decidir o empenho do Sim (trabalhar duro, se reunir com seus colegas, Relaxar, etc.); * Há empregos a tempo parcial para adolescentes, adultos e idosos; * O trabalho é pago por hora e não por dia; * O Sim pode se tornar um parceiro de negócios com as empresas. Uma vez que você é empresário, você pode renomeá-lo e retornar a equipe a usar os seus benefícios de forma gratuita. The Sims 3 Store The Sims 3 Store foi lançado simultaneamente com o The Sims 3. Ele oferece conteúdo personalizado novo, atualizado regularmente. Quando o jogador compra um item, ele é automaticamente adicionado ao launcher do jogo, é possível instalá-lo com apenas um único clique. SimPontos SimPontos é a moeda virtual usada no The Sims 3 Store. Os jogadores podem comprar pacotes de 500, 1000 ou 2000 SimPontos com cartões de crédito internacionais, incluindo Visa, MasterCard, American Express, ou PayPal. The Sims 3 Store FAQ. Requisitos de Sistema DLCs Pacotes de expansão Coleção de Objetos Compilações Recepção The Sims 3 não conseguiu melhorar a pontuação de The Sims 2, mas ainda foi muito bem recebido, sendo aclamado pela crítica especializada. Jason Ocampo escreveu uma análise de The Sims 3 para o site IGN. Nela, afirmou que a Electronic Arts fez uma boa escolha ao "dar uma renovada na velha fórmula" da série The Sims e, embora possa não atrair muitos fãs novos, irá agradar aos antigos. Ocampo também destacou que a falta de telas de carregamento para se locomover dentro da cidade foi uma boa decisão que agradará muitos, mesmo isto afetando bastante o tamanho do jogo. A IGN deu ao jogo uma nota de 8,9 ou "ótimo". Kevin VanOrd escreveu uma análise do jogo para o site Gamespot. Ele aplaude o conceito de mundo aberto do jogo, declara que o jogo possui opções de criação "robustas e intuitivas", belos visual e áudio e que possui conteúdo o suficiente para entreter o jogador por muito tempo. VanOrd diz também que mais conteúdo poderia ter sido adicionado. Ele também critica algumas falhas na capacidade dos Sims de encontrarem trajetos para chegarem ao seu estado final. O Gamespot dá uma nota 9 ao jogo, classificado como "soberbo". The Sims 3 possui uma pontuação 86 de 100 no Metacritic e de 86,61% no GameRankings. Referências en:The Sims 3es:Los Sims 3it:The Sims 3fr:Les Sims 3de:Die Sims 3et:The Sims 3no:The Sims 3pl:The Sims 3ru:The Sims 3 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:The Sims 3